Dark Lord of Sarras
by merdred
Summary: Three years passed since young sorcerer Merlin also known as Emrys left service of prince Arthur of Camelot, after being accused for sorcery and without trial sentenced to death by the orders of king Uther. Feeling betrayed by both Arthur and his knights who turned against him, Merlin left deep in the wilderness of Albion to learn secret wisdom of the Old Religion. EVIL MERLIN


**DARK LORD OF SARRAS**

Three years passed since young sorcerer Merlin also known as Emrys left service of prince Arthur of Camelot, after being accused for sorcery and without trial sentenced to death by the orders of king Uther. Feeling betrayed by both Arthur and his knights who turned against him, Merlin left deep in the wilderness of Albion to learn secret wisdom of the Old Religion. He swore to destroy the Pendragon family, believing it to be the only way to bring magic and peace back to Camelot.

In Camelot, now king Arthur Pendragon is impatientely searching for his once good friend and servant who turned evil, thinking his great knowledge of sorcery unmatched by anyone in history will bring destruction to him and to all Albion.

"Sire...", sir Leon said to Arthur. "We are waiting for your orders." His king sat in great throne watching at some uncertain point on table beside him thinking. He took a deep breath and exhaled, now looking at lady Morgana who smiled at him from the other throne seat.  
"Yes, sir Leon. Of course. I made my decision. We will attack at dawn. Druids must know their place is not here. Their settlements so close to Camelot are nothing but provocation, they are asking for blood to be spilled." He felt wrong about making such decision but if he was to make strong leader like his father, he had to be definite. "However unpleasant, this has to be done. But please, spare woman and children...and everyone who surrenders willingly." Sir Leon nodded and smiled politely. "Sire." Leon was already leaving the hall. Arthur knew there will be some innocent blood spilled one way or another, but he felt it was his duty to prevent it however he can. Someone thought him what it means to be merciful long time ago and it wasn't his father.

Lady Morgana looked at his king and brother thinking he is making a good king, much better than Uther was. "Arthur..", she smiled.

"Don't worry, Morgana.", he said to her when Leon left and they remained alone in the hall. "There will be no bloodshed at all, I made sure of that."

She seemed to love her brother. Ever since Uther at the time of his death confessed his secret about Morgana being his daughter, both of them found comfort in each other. Morgana could never told Arthur about her own secret, that would destroy their relationship forever. _Once again_, she thought, _I must hide who I am to keep the ones I love close._ She didn't know how much Arthur feared magic. He never talked about it, not since Merlin.. Sure, he must feel guilty about what happened, he was different person now, but his fear of his destined enemy was bigger than his remorse for what he did. Arthur wasn't afraid for himself, but for the destiny of great Albion he had to fulfil.

Arthur was ready to sacrifice his time and lie to his own men to warn druids in person before army arrives in their settlement. There are things he had to do, especially in times like this. He wanted to be strong king and make decisions from his heart, but those two were often in conflict. "Maybe one day, things will be different. But not until everything is in place and Camelot is safe."

**

In the middle of the night, king Arthur and Morgana went quietly to exit the city walls. On horses, they soon arrived at druid settlement only to find harmless men and women sleeping. They were here because they had nowhere else to go, not because they were asking for trouble. Arthur knew that from the very beginning, Albion was dangerous and full of magical creatures even druids were unable to fight off with their magic. As they were approaching small settlement, two men covered in darkness of the night and cloaks over their heads appeared.

"I know who you are.", one of them said. Arthur couldn't see him very well, everything he saw was his shape in the dark.

"I am king Arthur. This is my sister, lady Morgana.", Arthur said as Morgana followed him bravely. "We're not here to cause you any harm."

Seconds of silence passed, then man spoke again with his old-man's voice. "We know. And we are grateful for your warning, young king.", he said. "You may wonder why we are still here then?"

Lady Morgana spoke in his place. "You must leave. Please!" Old man laughed silently, then he came closer. Arthur and Morgana could see his face.

"Dear lady. One thing at a time. The only purpose of us being here is taking you out of the city. We knew you would come."  
Arthur turned around to see if this is some kind of trap.

"We only wish to warn you. There is great danger in Albion, threatening to every one of us.", old man said. The other man he was with looked silently in Arthur, hoping he will understand what is this about. Old man continued speaking having their attention. "The one you call Emrys. The one whose destiny is strongly tied with your destiny!", he pointed his finger at Arthur almost shouting. Morgana took his hand in her hand.

Arthur's heart raced fast and it's something dark from his past, some guilt and shame, that was making him feel terrible. "Name I haven't heard for some time.", he said at once.

"What about him?", Morgana asked the old druid. He was still looking at Arthur hoping he will say something.

"We cannot ignore it any longer. The risk is too great to take. His powers are unmatched.", other druid said.

Arthur felt terrible, as if everything was his mistake. But maybe it was, he thought. He betrayed person who devoted his life and his destiny to serve him in order to make big difference, the world where everyone will be equal and live in peace. _If one whose destiny is to do greatness insist not to follow his path, he will become destined to do unimaginable evil. That is how every villain is born in this world_, Great Dragon said to Arthur after Emrys did some of his first deeds of true evil in Albion.

"Stories of great darkness and terror beyond words came to us from the north.", old druid continued speakng. "Emrys is using dark magic and necromancy to raise his army unmatched by any army in history."

"And...I believe it is my destiny to stop him?", Arthur asked after he supressed shock and fear of what he heard.

"Young warrior...", druid said. "We all must live with heavy burden of things we did to others..and to ourselves. Even kings."

Young man walked in hurry through the big stoned streets of some city in the north. It was snowing. Cold and frightening winter is coming, everyone knew that. They wished for just one more season of summer, it lasted so short in the north. He was pushing his way through the crowd, when finally he reached his destination. "Move.", he said to guards blocking his way in enormously big castle. It was hard to believe something like that could have been built by the hands of men.

Guards laughed at him and one pushed him away. "Get lost if you know what's good for you, kid."  
"Look...here...", kid took an envelope from his trousers. "Urgent message for our Lord. This traveled for weeks from Camelot. Do you want that our Lord finds out YOU are blocking my way in?"

Guards immidiatelly moved in side without words. Their faces suddenly went pale. "Yeah. You better step aside!", kid was mocking one of them.

Stairs seemed infinite, castle was huge and many stairs and ways were confusing. But it wasn't hard to find THE room. Biggest and most feared of them all, throne room of Lord of Sarras, where he resided day and night, not sleeping at all. He was powerful sorcerer and their new leader. The moment kid entered throne room, His eyes of eternal night were watching him as he slowly walked towards the throne. His Lord didn't even move, he could hear only loud breathing. "M-my lord. Sire. T-there's message for you. From Camelot." Without words, he took the envelope and read it immidiately.

"Thank you. Message delivered." One second after that, boy was lying dead on the floor just in front of his Lord's throne. Two guards walked in throne room. "Get rid of him.", he ordered. "There's one more thing." Guards trembled in fear just at the sight of boy's dead body. Their lord killed him with such ease.

"Y-yes, lord Emrys?"

"Release the dragon. I'll be needing him today."


End file.
